Terms of Service
Battle for Arcania; Terms of Service. Effective from: 03/15/12 Please read the following terms carefully. Anything within this document refering to aogm or aogam or Age of Gods and Man are to be treated as Battle for Arcania or BFA or The Battle for Arcania. This is because the user names Wookieguy didn't want to change all the words. It is common knowledge that most people agree to these documents without reading them fully, which is their choice, and agreeing to this document is not a statement that you have actually read it. By agreeing to this document, you are stating that you are willing to be treated as if you have read this document, and all arguments of "I didn't read it!" will be ignored and may be laughed at. (Please note that this document is mostly copied from the Tales of Mel-Lenxia Minecraft server, and is mainly for formality. This does not undermine its power.) The word of the server owner, or an Administrator that he specifies, supersedes anything contained within this document. The owner or administrator may choose to ignore, enforce, or add to this document or the terms contained at any time without notice, at his sole discretion. Nothing anyone can do can make this document above the server owner in authority. By accessing this website, applying to join, or logging onto the Battle for Arcania server, you are agreeing to follow and be bound to these Terms and Conditions. If you do not agree with any of these terms, you are to refrain from using/accessing this site, or logging onto the BFAminecraft server. Changes; We may change these Terms and Conditions due to changes in applicable laws, security requirements, relevant guidance or codes of practice, technical alterations to any AoGM service and also to improve consistency and clarity. Please make sure to check the Terms and Conditions whenever you use an AoGM service. Your continued use of any AoGM service (website or server) will be treated as a continued acceptance of the Terms and Conditions, regardless of whether the new terms have been read or not. User License; Permission is granted to download or copy any material on the Age of Gods and Man’s website for personal use/viewing only. This is the grant of a license, not a transfer of title. Under this license you may not; • Use the materials for any commercial purpose, or for any public display (commercial or non-commercial) • Attempt to decompile or reverse engineer any software contained on the Age of Gods and Man’s web site • Remove any copyright or other proprietary notations from the materials • Transfer the materials to another person or “mirror” the materials on any other server This license shall automatically terminate if you violate any of these restrictions and may be terminated by Age of Gods and Man at any time. Upon termination of this license, you must destroy any downloaded materials in your possession whether in electronic or printed format. Account; You must not use/choose a username or nickname that infringes on any rights of any third party, impersonates AoGM staff or other users, is purposefully confusing or offensive, racist, obscene, hurtful, unlawful or otherwise inappropriate. We reserve the right to make such assessment in our sole discretion, change any username/nickname for any reason or take such actions as we see appropriate. You agree to keep your password to yourself at all times, and not to disclose it to any other person. You are solely responsible for the activities of all persons who use your password to gain access to your account. To help ensure your password stays safe, keep your computer free of viruses or other malicious Trojans. ‘Hacking’ of your account is your issue, not the servers, and this situation will be treated in the same way as disclosing your passwords to other persons. If you believe someone has stolen your password, or otherwise gained access to your account please change and secure your account as soon as possible. Remember that real AoGM staff members will never ask for your password. Privacy Policy; Your privacy is incredibly important to us. Accordingly, we have created this policy in order for you to understand how we collect, use, communicate, disclose and make use of any personal information (including your activities on the AoGM server). The following outlines our privacy policy. • Any personal information collected is done by lawful and fair means, and to protect our players, especially minors. • Where appropriate, information is used with the knowledge or consent of the individual/s concerned. • Any forum profile information (including your email address) is stored on our servers for as long as you have a forum account with us. • PayPal and payment records are stored for the purpose of good record-keeping and planning (However, no credit card information is provided to us through your PayPal) • We will do our best to protect personal information by reasonable security safeguards against loss or theft, as well as unauthorised access, disclosure, copying, use or modification. • Information about our policies and practices relating the management of personal information will be readily made available to our players. • The AoGM admin/moderator team are committed to conducting our business in accordance with these principles in order to ensure that the confidentiality of personal information is protected and maintained. Rules; You must comply with the current version of any rules, guidelines, codes of conduct or instructions specified in any AoGM Service including our game rules and the current versions of any service. Any use of any AoGM service not in accordance with the game rules exceeds the scope of the license granted by all these Terms and Conditions. Rights and Server Membership; If, acting responsibly, we consider that our Terms and Conditions have or may have been breached, that there has been unlawful or abusive activity, or that it is necessary in order to prevent or stop any harm or damage to us, to any AoGM service, to other players or the general public we reserve the right to terminate any or all accounts of AoGM services that we think are connected with the offender subject to such right of appeal as is specified on our website and/or restrict access to or delete virtual currency or anything required by means of virtual currency. Such actions may result in a loss of membership credit and/or loss of real money paid as part of any item/account trading or other prohibited transaction. Make note that to prevent or remedy any breaches of our Terms and Conditions, or any harm or damage done to us, or to any other AoGM service, or to our players/general public, we may automatically or manually monitor, censor (including rejection or removal of any content), and/or record public or private chat or other activities in any AoGM product. This means any messages sent on the AoGM server or the AoGM forum are monitored and recorded, to ensure the safety of our players. No information found through this process will be shared outside of the admin/mod team, unless a breach of our Terms of Service has been made. Builds; Any User-Generated Content made in-game or posted on the forums are the intellectual property of AoGM for reasonable uses. Under no circumstances will we transfer, copy, or otherwise provide you with a digital copy of any structures built in-game. If you wish to appeal to this rule, please contact an Administrator. Donations; All items purchased through the AoGMwebsite will be made available to you on the server for the duration of your membership or until the donation expires. All donations, payments, and purchases are non-refundable and non-transferable. Purchases of in-game items, such as premium vaults and city houses, represent a limited-ownership agreement, in which AoGM still reserves the right to seize or re-possess any of those items under extreme violation of the server rules/ToS (such as termination of the player’s accounts). Additionally, in the event that a player has been inactive for an excessive amount of time, we reserve the right to repossess any property said player owns. Upon returning to the server, players in good standing will receive their non-expired purchased items back. Availability of services; We will do our best to maintain operation of AoGM services and rectify faults as quickly as possible. We may have to suspend operation of AoGMservices without notice for repair, maintenance, improvement or other technical reason. If so, we will do our best to ensure that the suspension is as short as possible. We cannot accept responsibility for such suspensions or for any interruption or error caused by circumstances outside our reasonable control. We cannot guarantee that AoGMservices will work with any particular computer equipment or in conjunction with any particular software or connectivity services. We do not accept responsibility for such equipment, software or services. Links; AoGMhas not reviewed all of the sites linked to its Internet web site and is not responsible for the contents of any such linked site. The inclusion of any link does not imply endorsement by the AoGMsite. Use of any such linked web site is at the user’s own risk. Site Disclaimer; All materials on the AoGMweb site and Minecraft server are provided “as is”. AoGM makes no warranties, expressed or implied, and hereby disclaims and negates all other warranties, including without limitation, implied warranties or conditions of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, or non-infringement of intellectual property or other violation of rights. Further, AoGM does not warrant or make any representations concerning the accuracy, likely results, or reliability of the use of the materials on its Internet web site or otherwise relating to such materials or on any sites linked to this site. If you read this whole thing, congrats. The one who posted it didn't.